Keeping It In The Family
by nityab
Summary: castiel has the perfect life, loving family, understanding friends, that is until he falls in love with dean, his sister's fiance!
1. SCHOOL'S OUT by alice cooper

**This is my second fic only, and I hope you guys like it… **

**Chapter 1**

The last bell for the day rang and there was a huge uproar among the students. The school was finally out for summer! The sound of cheering and hooting filled the previously silent corridors and the students exited the classrooms for the next three months. The crowd in the corridors was louder than usual. People were talking loudly, making plans to beat the heat this summer. If you lived in a coastal town, you were sure to have the best beginning of the summer break parties. The teens went crazy with the bonfires and the surfing in the night sea (which was technically illegal). Life on the beach was a long vacation.

Castiel walked the crowded corridor with his friends, speaking as loud as he could like the rest of the school in order to be audible to his friends. Next to him were Pamela, Ash, Bella, Jo and Chuck. They had been his best friends since kindergarten. They all lived on the same block and grew up together. They knew each other inside out and always had each other's back.

'School's finally over! I'm sooo glad! I can't wait to get to the beach! It's so freaking humid! I'm sweating like a pig. I feel so unsexy right now!' whined Bella.

'Unsexy? Is that a real word?' asked Chuck.

'Sorry, word police. Not everyone spends all their waking hours writing books! You are in high school for god's sake! Act like a teenager! How many have you written so far? Thirteen?' said Bella.

'Well, I'm almost done with the fourteenth part. The Winchesters are in a lot of trouble, as of now. Anyway, you'll be kissing my ass, once I'm published and have a fan following! I don't care for your smart-ass comments till then.' Said chuck in a pretend stuck-up tone.

Everyone laughed.

'It doesn't matter if you're sweating like a pig. With that accent, you'd be sexy even if you were a pig!' said Jo trying to cheer Bella up.

'A pig with an English accent. Hawt!' Joked ash.

'Shut up ash!' scowled Bella.

'Tell me something; you've been as American resident since the age of five and I've known you almost all your life. You grew up with us! How come you have a British accent?' asked Castiel genuinely curious. He had thought about it before, but never asked.

'Well, for starters, I learned speaking before I turned five and moved here. And then my parents have the accent and I talk to them and hear them at home all the time. Even though I'm pretty sure I can do and American accent, I just think English comes a little more naturally to me, plus Americans find it sexy… so, two birds, one stone…' Bella explained as they walked to the parking lot where their cars were parked.

'So Cas, will we see you tonight, at the party?' asked Pamela, speaking after a long time.

'Yeah. I'll be there. Plus I want to spend as much time with you guys as possible before my house starts crawling with people and I can barely get out.' Everyone laughed a little and then they got in the cars and went their ways. Even though they usually carpooled with two cars between the six of them, today almost all of them had to go to different places after school so they got their own cars. Cas was still going home with Chuck in his car.

'So, when is the big family reunion?' asked Chuck.

'Next week, I guess. Everyone will come home and then we are going to this resort/retreat sort of a place for a week and I don't know… I just tune out whenever they start talking about this stuff… planning the holidays kind of bores me. I'll just see what happens when it happens…' said Cas.

Cas had a huge family. Even though it was just him and his mom and dad at home, he had a lot of siblings, who had now moved out or where in college. There was his mom and dad, his brothers Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and sister Anna. They were all coming home for the summer, some family bonding time. Family meant a lot to all of them and they were as close as they could be with all of them living in different states. There was also Sam, Gabriel's boyfriend. They had been together for a long time, and Sam was pretty much like family. When cas' parents had found out about Gabriel being bisexual they had thrown a real fit. They were so shocked and angry and embarrassed and confused. For a while then, Cas thought that what he had always known as a family was about to break. But their bonds were deeper than Cas realized and Gabe was finally forgiven and Sam was accepted in the family. Sam was Gabe's first boyfriend; at least the first he ever told his family about and they had been together since Gabe came out of the closet. Cas' mom, Eve, was now a member of PFLAG and just as proud of her bi son as of the straight ones. Sam's calm and charming nature also played a very important part in Cas' family accepting Gabe's choice of life. Once they got to know him, they realized that it was quite impossible not to like him.

Castiel loved his family and his friends and he was living what he would call the perfect life. He had a great family with minimum drama and extremely supportive friends who knew how to have fun. Cas had a pretty decent school life too. Sure, he wasn't a jock or into sports or had cheerleaders in his arms, but he wasn't a guy who got picked on either. He wasn't in the limelight, but he wasn't invisible either. Everyone didn't idealize him at school but they sure liked him. Teachers like him, his classmates liked him.

He skipped the stations on the radio looking for a song he liked as he sat next to chuck in his car. He finally found 'school's out' by Alice Cooper on one channel and maxed the volume and started to sing along. It was obvious that he was tone-deaf but Chuck didn't mind. He joined in as both of then began to roar along, singing on the top of their voices and they drove home.

Castiel entered the house to find his mom in the kitchen, cooking lunch for him. his dad wasn't home yet.

'Hey, mom!'

'Hi baby, you're home already. How was your day?'

'You know, normal. Mom, I wanted to ask if I could go out with some friends' tonight. There is this party, and I really wanted to go, if it's okay with you…'

'Tonight? Yeah, I guess it's okay if you go. Well, enjoy yourself. But you know the rules, no drinking, and be home by midnight Cinderella!' his mom teased.

'Mom!' Castiel whined. With that he ran upstairs to him room.

He had lived in the same house since he was born and since all his siblings had moved out over time, there were a lot of unoccupied rooms in his house. This meant that he didn't have to make space in his own room for the upcoming family reunion.

Castiel threw his bagpack on his bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and, then made his way back to the kitchen. He sat on a chair opposite the kitchen counter and started popping grapes into his mouth. He had some lunch with his mom, and they talked about the upcoming visit of his siblings, well, his mother talked while he nodded absentmindedly.

After lunch, Cas went back to his room, lied down on the bed and stuffed his ears with the earphones and fell asleep even before the first song he was listening to came to an end.

When Castiel woke up, it was around seven in the evening. _Ohmygod! How long was I out? _ He checked his phone and he had six missed calls. One from Pamela, one from Jo and four from Chuck! _Shit! We were supposed to meet! They all were supposed to go to the party together! _ Cas pushed some numbers on his phone and called chuck. After a few rings, Chuck picked up the phone.

'Where the hell are you? I called you four times! Four freaking times! Did you die and are now back from the dead 'cause I can't think of any other plausible reason why you didn't pick up your phone!'

'Chuck… calm down! I'm really sorry! I dozed off and I didn't hear the phone ring... im soooo sorry!'

'Stop wasting time by apologizing. Get your ass to the beach. When you didn't pick up your phone for the fourth time, we went ahead, so we are on our way to the beach and we'll meet you there. And don't go to sleep! Get there!'

With that the line went dead. Great! chuck was mad. _I hope he calms down by the time we meet! I really don't want to see his wrath!_

Castiel jumped out of bed, washed his face, pulled out some new cloths from his closet, changed and ran down the stairs.

'Mom, I'm going out!' he yelled as he ran out the door.

'Have fun! And be home by twelve!' his mom yelled after him.

Castiel reached the beach in about fifteen minutes and then he called Pamela to ask her where they were, since he didn't want to ask Chuck, as he knew he'll get another yelling from him and by giving Pamela a heads-up, he was probably getting some back-up against Chuck. He didn't want to be thrown in the water again!

When he finally reached the spot where his friends were lying on beach towels, they had already spread one for him. He lied down next to Bella. They all lied there and talked about random stuff and then the girls went for a game of volleyball while the guys kept lying, watching the girls play. In their group the girls were a lot more athletic than the guys. That's how it was in their group, no generalizations or stereotypes. They just fir together like puzzle pieces and accepted each other the way they were.

The bonfire started at nine and then there was a lot of dancing and singing and eating and drinking (which Castiel avoided due to his promise to his mother). They danced like crazies and had the time of their lives. They weren't good dancers, but they did let go of themselves and enjoyed to the fullest.

They decided to go back together, since they all lived on the same block. Castiel house was at the end and he dropped everyone on the way. When he finally reached home, he saw a new car in the driveway. It wasn't his father's car so that mean that they had guests. But his mom hadn't said anything about the guests, so, who was this?

Castiel rang the bell to his own house still wondering who it was. The door opened and a man stared back at him. The green eyes stared back at the blue ones and the latter crinkled with confusion.

The man at the door gave a throaty laugh at Castiel's expression and then raised his hand to shake Castiel's.

'You must be Castiel. I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.' The man smiled as he moved backwards, giving Castiel space to enter his own house.

'And you are…?'

**So, I guess, everyone knows who this stranger at the end is? I'll try to update ASAP. Reviews, good or bad, are loved! **


	2. IM SORRY by brenda lee

**This chapter is dedicated to nutmeg17! Wish you a very happy birthday! This is to the beginning of the 3****rd**** decade of your life! Luv u! :***

**Chapter 2**

'and you are….?'

'Cassie! You are home!' Anna came running to the door and clasped Castiel in her arms as tightly as she could.

'I missed you so much! Where have you been? Doesn't mom have that midnight rule for you?'

'Uh… hi? I mean… yeah, hi Anna. I missed you too, but aren't you a week early? Sorry, that was rude; I just wasn't expecting to see you. You look good! Come here, you!' said Castiel and pulled Anna in for a tight hug seconds after she had let go of him.

They hugged for what seems like a lifetime. It had been such a long time since they had met and they had missed each other. The new guy, who was standing at a distance as the siblings had their moment, cleared his throat after a while.

'Uh… I completely forgot. Cas, come with me to the living room, I have to tell you and mom and dad something.' Anna grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him towards the living room. Castiel turned back to give the stranger one last confused look, at which the stranger laughed again. This annoyed Castiel but he kept quiet and let Anna drag him to the couch.

'Sit.' She ordered and Castiel followed. His eyes wandered to the stranger who had followed them to the living room who smirked at Castiel's obedience. He probably thought Castiel let others order him around. He was already judging him. He doesn't even know him yet! Castiel wanted nothing more than to swipe that stupid smirk off the stranger's face.

'So, mom, dad, Cassie, I have something I want to tell you.' Said Anna and then she took a deep breath.

'Okay, guys, I'm engaged!'

This announcement was followed by a long painful silence.

'Are you pregnant?' their father asked

'What? No dad, I'm not pregnant!' screeched Anna.

'We didn't even know you were dating someone!' this time it was their mom.

'Well, we've been together for a year and when Dean proposed, I just knew that he was the one for me! And I know it's sudden and that you just met him, but I thought this family holiday was a good chance for you to get to know him and once you do, you'd love him almost as much as I love him.' said Anna and she winked at Dean at her last words. Dean had now moved closer to Anna and had his hand around her shoulders in the protective comforting manner which said 'it doesn't matter what happens, we have each other'.

'To him?' said Castiel after a very long time.

'I'm sorry, what Cas?'

'You are engaged to _him?_' repeated Castiel. He had a disgusted expression on his face.

'What is that supposed to mean? You don't even know him!' yelled Anna, offended. Dean moved his palm in circles on her back trying to calm her down.

'Yeah, but he doesn't know me either and he's been laughing at me and making fun of me from the moment I walked in!' said Cas. He sounded stupid to himself. What the hell was he saying? His mind and mouth were working independently and his mouth was in control right now.

'What the hell Cas? Dean hasn't even spoken to you yet! He didn't even say anything! Are you hearing things? Are you barmy or something?' yelled Anna.

Cas didn't blame her. She was right. Dean had hardly said anything since Cas came home. But Cas knew there was something going on in dean's head and that was annoying Cas. It was the way dean looked at him. Dean had this amused look in his eyes when he looked at Cas, and Cas thought that Dean was making fun of him in his head and that was not okay!

'Well, he keeps laughing at me and smirking at me! And he has that amused look in his eyes! As if everything that comes out of my mouth is a potential joke' Cas blurted out even before he could stop himself. _What the hell dude! Get a hold of your tongue! You are sounding even more stupid than a few minutes ago. Just shut up already! _His brain scolded him.

Anna opened her mouth to retort but Dean cut her.

'Cas, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. You are right. I am looking at you with that amused expression and that's probably because I am amused. Anna has told me a lot about you. And i feel like I already know you. And every time you do something that seems familiar to the things I already know about you, it amuses me. Won't it amuse you if you seemed to know someone you have never met before? I am not making fun of you. Not at all! If anything, I'm really happy to meet you.

The way you tilt you head in confusion, the way you stick to the orders and rules set by your family, these little things make me feel like I know you already and that is amusing. But, all said and done, I'm sorry if I came across as rude or mocking. I would like to get to know you personally and not just through the small images that my mind has constructed based on Anna's stories.' Dean explained in a very calm and composed manner with a small smile on his face.

Cas felt like the world's biggest ass! He stared at Dean for a long time. And then he was in a trance, lost in the emerald of the eyes. He continued to stare when finally Anna called out his name.

'Cas, what do you think? Are you okay with me getting engaged to _him_' asked Anna. She was a lot calmer now and filled with love after listening to dean's words.

'Yeah, I'm sorry.' Said Cas and then he ran to his room and shut the door behind him. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life!

Castiel lied down in his bed going over the recent events in his mind! _Shit! My sister is engaged and I was the biggest ass to her fiancé! What kind of a brother am I? Dean was nothing but nice to me and I accused him of being an insensitive bastard when in reality I am the one who was being insensitive! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Castiel kept lying for a long time. After an hour or two, he heard the door to the room next to his, lock. It was Anna's old room and it only made sense that Anna was back in it for the time being. Was dean there too? Were Dean and Anna going to share rooms? Cas turned in his bed, and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside. It was 2.30 am. Wow! He should have slept by now. He had to wake up next morning and help his mother with the breakfast, with guests there and he couldn't afford to be more of an ass than he had already been. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering to Dean and how sorry he was about the way things turned out. He just really wanted to things to go back to normal and start afresh with Dean. This guy was going to marry his sister! He needed to make thing right.

Unable to sleep, Castiel got out of bed and went to stand on the sill next to his bedroom window. He sat down on the window sill and started out into the night. He saw something move in their front garden and when he looked closely, he realized it was Dean. Dean was roaming in the front garden, with a bottle of beer in his hand and he stared up at the starry sky occasionally.

_What the hell is he doing out there at this ungodly hour? And Anna just went to her room? Did I screw things up for them?_

Cas knew he had to talk to Dean about what had happened and he also knew that he wouldn't be able to apologize in front of everyone the next morning. Even before he could talk himself out of it, Cas rushed downstairs and out in the garden.

Dean turned around at the sound of Cas' footsteps.

'Castiel, what are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?'

'I…uh… I couldn't sleep. What are you doing out here at this time of the night.'

Dean looked a little embarrassed at the question and Cas felt like he shouldn't have asked.

'Well, it's really stupid. But I get kind of uneasy in new surroundings and it takes me some time to get used to the place. I moved a lot as a kid and, well, it just continues to make me nervous. New place, new people…. Bottom line, I'll probably be able to sleep better tomorrow.' Explained Dean and then he smiled at Cas.

Without even thinking, Cas returned the smile.

'Dean, listen… I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm not usually like that. It's just that, I was seeing Anna after a very long time and then she dropped the bomb and I think I got a little jealous. You see, I liked being the guy in her life. I mean sure she had boyfriends, but they were temporary. I think I felt threatened by you, or I felt that Anna's focus will shift to you. I'm sorry for being such an ass. Dean, I'm really sorry. I love Anna and she loves you and I hope we can start again for Anna's sake! What do you say?' said Cas, really anxious by the end of his speech.

Dean just smiled at him and Cas grew more anxious.

'Sounds great. Hi, I'm dean.' said Dean, extending a hand towards Castiel.

Castiel grinned at Dean's hand, and took it in his own quickly and said 'Castiel. Call me Cas, all my friends call me Cas, and I have a feeling that we'll be great friends.' Said Castiel as he winked at Dean. Dean's smile broadened and they stared at each other for a long moment, surrounded by silence.

The silence was broken by Dean.

'So, bees, huh? Cute!' said Dean teasingly.

Castiel looked down. He was wearing his pajamas which had a blue base and lots of honeybees on it. This was one of Castiel's oldest and most comfortable night suits. A few years back he had been obsessed with insects and this was an after effect.

Castiel blushed with embarrassment. His cheeks turned pink when he finally looked up to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean chuckled. 'I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night Cas.'

'Goodnight Dean.'

And with that, Dean went inside the house, and Cas sat down on the stairs in front of the house, thinking of the man who had just left him.

They'd be good friends he thought before he himself went to his room to get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to wake up again.

**Like always, reviews, good or bad, are loved! XX **


	3. I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU by the rembrandts

**Hey guys, I know the story is coming about real slow, but I'll try my best to upload as often as possible. Also, people who were following my other fic, I'm sorry, I kind of left it in the middle, but it's not over yet. I promise I'll try to get back to that when as soon as I have some good ideas…**

**Chapter 3**

When Cas woke up the next morning, he felt like he had hardly slept at all. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got out of bed, he went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to shoo the sleep away. Then he took his own sweet time to brush his teeth. Then he got out of his pajamas and changed into something a little more presentable.

Cas ran down the stairs and into to kitchen where he greeted his mother good morning with a kiss on her cheek. He then pulled himself up and sat of the kitchen counter where his mother was working.

'So…, what are you making for breakfast? Something good, I hope?'

'Well, what would you like to eat?'

'Hmm…. I would like bacon and eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice and … oh… yeah, and pancakes with maple syrup!'

'Was that just for you or do you have someone in your room whose been starving for days?'

'Come on mom, I'm a growing child! I need my nutrients!'

'Yeah, right! Where is Anna?'

'Her room was locked when I came down, so I guess Dean and Anna are still in there.'

'Dean is not in there. He went for a jog. He woke up quiet early.'

'Really? But he was awake till 3.00 this morning! Did he get any sleep at all?'

'Sorry, what was that honey?'

'Nothing, I was just talking to myself.'

'Oh, ok… can you go upstairs and wake Anna up? And then I need you to help me with breakfast.'

'Yeah, sure. Be right back.'

With that, Cas ran upstairs and knocked on Anna's door several times. When he got no reply, he tried to open the door which was unlocked. He went inside, announcing his entry.

'Wake up, sis! Wake up till I count to three or you'll regret it!' Cas joked.

Anna mumbled something like let me sleep and pulled the covers over her ears.

'One…'

'Two…'

'The last and final chance for you to save your life,'

'Three!' and with that, Cas jumped on top of Anna on the bed and then began to tickle her. Anna, suddenly out of her slumber, began to giggle hysterically, trying to avoid Cas' fingers as he continued to tickle her.

'Wait! I'm up! I'm up! Get off me you idiot!' Anna punched Cas on his arm, and Cas pretended to get hurt.

'Aow! Violent much?' Cas got off the bed.

'Get your ass down to the kitchen, Anna. We are having breakfast. And call Dean and ask him to come back if he doesn't want to miss it.' Cas winked at Anna before he left the room.

Cas went back to the kitchen and started helping his mom with the breakfast, laying the table and everything. After a while, Anna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, everything was ready and they were all at the table. Everyone except Dean.

'Did you call him?' asked Cas

'I did, but he left his phone at home.'

'Does he always go for such long jogs?'

'Not really. I mean, he does work out regularly. But he jogs for around 45 minutes every day, not more than that!'

'It's been two hours! I'm worried. Cas, why don't you go out and look for him?' said Castiel's mother.

'Yeah, okay, I'll go.'

Cas left the table and got out of the house and wondered from where to start. He decided to hit the park first, as that seemed like the most practical place to go for a jog. He took two rounds of the park, but Dean wasn't there. He then decided to visit the small café near the park just in case Dean got hungry, but Dean wasn't there either.

Cas panicked a little and started asking random people if they had seen someone who might look like Dean, anywhere near the place. No one knew.

Cas then went to the beach, and ran across the shore looking for Dean. Since it was still quite early, the beach was kind of deserted. Cas ran for 10 minute before he saw someone lying on the sand. It was Dean.

The first thought that came to Cas' mind that maybe Dean was dead. He didn't even stop to think of a possible explanation behind his theory and ran towards Dean. He fell on his knees, next to Dean, who didn't move at all at Cas' approach. Dean's eyes were closed and he was still. Cas was about to scream for help when suddenly he noticed Dean's chest move up and down in slow rhythmic movements. He let out the breath he had been holding and smiled to himself. He said a silent prayer and then looked back at Dean, who had apparently had fallen asleep on the shore. Cas smiled at Dean's sleeping form. He stood up and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

He walked a little away from Dean and called Anna.

'Hey, I found him. You guys go ahead with the breakfast. I'll catch up with you guys later.'

'Where was he? Is he okay?'

'He was at the beach and yeah he's fine. Nothing happened he just lost track of time.'

'So why don't you come back home? We'll wait for you.'

'No, you go ahead. We might be a while.'

'What are you up to?'

'Nothing. I just want to spend some time with Dean. You know, after everything that happened last night…'

'Hmm… can I talk to him?'

'Well, he just went to get some water. I'll tell him you said hi. Got to go. Bye.'

With that Cas hung up the phone.

For some reason, he didn't feel like he should tell them about Dean sleeping on the shore… Cas walked back to where Dean lay, and lied down next to him. Staring up at the cloud. He put his right hand under his head for support and lay there with Dean. He felt like the man deserved some sleep. He was new to this place and sleep didn't come easy to him in new places. The least he could do was, let him rest his head for a bit. He knew that if he woke Dean up, Dean wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at the house, easily. So he just lied there next to Dean, waiting for him to wake up, whenever he felt rested.

Cas lay there for about fifteen to twenty minutes before he himself fell asleep. Dean and Cas lay next to each other, sleeping peacefully.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean woke up and was a little disoriented. Anyone would be if they found themselves sleeping on the beach and recognized nothing in sight. Dean looked around, and remembered that he had come of a walk and then sat down to watch the sunrise and then maybe he fell asleep. There was no other explanation. The beach was getting a little crowded. Dean checked his watch, it was 10 am. Dean looked around again, and found someone curled up into a ball right next to where he lay. Cas. How could he have missed the boy sleeping there? And what was Cas doing here, sleeping? Only Cas could answer the question. Dean cleared his throat and then tried to wake Cas up.

'Castiel.' No response.

'Cas, wake up!' no response.

Dean pushed his palm against the sleeping boy's arm.

'Cas, wake up!' Castiel woke up with a jerk, (even though Dean would never admit it, the sudden jerk got him for a moment.)

'huh? What? Where am I? Dean.' Cas rubbed is eyes sleepily, shielding then from the sun.

'Good morning Cas. Can you tell me what we are doing here?'

'Huh? Yeah… of course… I mean I can tell you what I know. So, you went for a jog and then you didn't come back for two hours so I came to look for you and I found you sleeping here. I called Anna and told her that I had found you and that I wanted to spend some time with you after last night. Honestly, I just didn't want to wake you up, not after you told me about your anxiety at sleeping in new places. So I just wanted you to get your rest, so I told Anna I'll be back with you later and then I lied here, and I guess I fell asleep.' Cas finished, running his hand through his hair.

'Hmmm… thanks Castiel. You didn't have to lie for me. And it would have been okay if you just woke me up...'

'Call me cas.'

'Yeah, Cas… like I was saying, it would have been fine if you would have woken me up…' Dean smiled and then continued. 'But I'm glad you didn't. I feel a lot more refreshed now. Thank you.'

Castiel returned the smile. 'Don't mention it.'

They just smiled at each other for a few moments.

'So, should we go home now?' asked Dean.

'Well, I told them we'll have breakfast at the shack. So, is it okay if we grab something first?' asked Castiel, arching an eyebrow.

Even before Dean could say anything, his stomach growled. Castiel chuckled at it and Dean smiled, a little embarrassed.

'Let's go Dean. I'm starving. And apparently, so are you.' Said Cas and slapped Dean on the back as he pushed him towards the shack.

Dean and Cas walked towards the shack.

'By the way, Dean, how did you end up sleeping on the shore?'

'I think I was watching the sunrise and I just dozed off.'

'Wow, you must have been real tired!' Cas chuckled as Dean blushed at his words.

'It's really easy to get you.' Said Cas.

'What do you mean?' Dean asked, genuinely confused.

'I mean, it's quite too easy to make you uncomfortable or to embarrass you.' Said Cas and Dean's blush deepened.

'See what I mean?' said Cas as he winked at Dean.

They had reached the shack.

Cas gestured towards Dean to place his order.

'I'll have a bacon cheese burger, large fries and a large coke, thanks.' Said Dean and smiled at the girl at the counter who returned a flirty smile, and Dean looked down at his lap, avoiding any further eye contact. Cas smiled at this and turned to the girl. 'I'll have the same.'

When the girl was back to her work, Dean turned to Cas, 'you want to know a secret?'

'Yeah, sure…'

'Well, I'm not always like this.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I don't usually get worried over what people think or what they make of me. I'm just really comfortable with everything that I am.'

'Then why are you so shifty around me?'

'I don't know. I just really want you guys to like me. I'm really serious about Anna. And I really love her, and she loves you guys. She loves you the most. She will never admit it in front of you, but it's evident from the way she talks about you. And I don't know I just really want you to like me…' Dean was staring at the ground by the end of it.

Cas just stared at Dean and a smile came to his lips. He didn't know what he was smiling about, but Dean's words just meant a lot to him. Cas put a hand on Dean's lap. Dean looked up.

'I do like you Dean. I'm really sorry about last night. But you seem like a nice guy and I like you, and not just because you make Anna happy.'

Now it was Dean's turn to smile.

They shared a moment of friendship and got back to eating their brunch.

When they were done, they started to walk back home. Cas showed Dean the random landmarks on their way back and he greeted a few people on the streets.

'People know you around here?'

'Well, me and my friends, we hang out around here a lot and well, as you already know, I have a pretty huge family. So almost everyone knows everyone in this area through one another.' Explained Cas.

'Yeah… you do have a big family. Even though it leaves me in awe to see how so many people living under one roof, can get along so well, it also makes me kind of nervous to think that I'll be under the same roof this summer.'

Cas chuckled.

'Part of why we get along is that we do _not_ live under the same roof anymore and as far as meeting the whole family is concerned, I've got your back. Don't worry. They'll be too busy fighting with each other; no one would pay any attention to you.' Cas tried to calm Dean down.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?'

'Hehehe… sorry. What I meant was, no one would pull your leg. They'll go easy on you. And if they don't, I'll be there for you.' Even as Cas tried his best to calm dean down, he knew in his heart that his brothers would be anything but easy on him….

They had almost reached home and when Dean rang the bell, Cas turned to him and said, 'Dean, remember what Anna said last night about us liking you once we got to know you, she was right.' He gave Dean a small smile and when Anna opened the front door, he walked in and to his room without giving a backward glance at Dean as Anna clasped him in her arms in a tight hug.

**Thank you guys of all your favorites and story alerts! I would love to get some reviews! They make my day! Love you guys! :***


End file.
